Fighting Games
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: Rowaelin. Modern AU. Yeah..read It. Disclaimer over here! All rights to Sarah J. Maas


**One shot. Don't hate, appreciate since I write for free. No monies for me. Disclaimer to Sarah J Maas, the ...queen.**

 **Modern day AU. Rowaelin.**

Seventeen year old Rowan Whitethorn had got into a fight with his dad once again but this time what Rowan had said was unforgivable. This fight had been brewing for quite sometime and Rowan knew he shouldn't have said it but he was angry. His dad was never proud of Rowan ever. His dad was too consumed with his mother who was suffering from ... well brain damage. Rowan knew his parents were hopelessly in love and he could see it in the way his dad still held on to the hope that one day she would wake up. It was highly unlikely and that was what Rowan shouldn't have said, he shouldn't have got so angered and said that his mother was probably dead and there was no reason to keep her on life support.

Rowan huffed and ran his hands through his incredibly short hair. He was walking through the streets with his hands in his pocket, glaring st the ground as if gravity had brought him down. All he wanted to do was art and maybe play Bioshock or some other game but his father would have never approved. He dated Lydia for his father's approval but that didn't get him anywhere. She was a nice girl but she couldn't handle his temper which was a force to be reckoned with. Rowan was planning to become a lawyer like his dad but hell, he didn't want to do that. He wanted to be a fame tester or perhaps a game designer. He could create the coolest game characters.

"Hey you, watch where you're going, buzzard." Rowan recoiled from the angered voicr and stepped back, falling flat onto his ass.

The girl - it was a girl's voice that startled him - started to giggle. Rowan started to glare at her but saw that she was beautiful. Too beautiful - well under the grime and dirt that coated her. Rowan tried to say something, but once again he had lost his voice. It always happened when he spoke to girls. He was awkward like that. It was kind of sad since he was a game player...but he had no came when it came to the ladies.

"Do you speak English?" The girl said as she frustratedly ran a hand through her golden hair. She moved her hands to his face. "Do you speak? Are you mute? Hello?"

Rowan wanted bite the finger she was waving in front of his mouth. Ugh. She was unrelenting but she had this appeal about her that made him like her a lot more than he would ever admit.

Rowan mumbled hi and the girl smiled. "Names Aelin, you are?"

"Rowan Whitethorn." He said softly.

"Oh! So you can speak properly."

Rowan grunted. "Yeah, I'm just awkward around pretty girls."

"Aren't you just the sweetest!"

He really didn't like this girl that much though...He could grow used to her. Coming to the same conclusion as Rowan, Aelin took Rowan's hand and helped him up. He was a lot taller than her but she drew more looks. "Come on, let's talk. I'd like to get to know your story."

Her eyes, kaleidoscope of colours, sparkles and Rowan couldn't stop himself. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Only if you tell me yours."

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

The couple made there way to the park where Aelin bounded towards the swings. Rowan had told her his story and Aelin was most understanding person he had met.

"So what's your story?" Rowan said, happily. He was used to Aelin so know he could speak easily.

Aelin looked away. "I dont have a story."

"Then why did you agree to tell me it."

"I just wanted to see youa happy again," Aelin said softly. So softly Rowan doubted she wanted him to hear.

"What do you mean again?" Rowan said his voice weak as his mind spun in circles.

"I've seen you around. You go to that rich private school. You live with your dad. You're never outside unless your cousin's are visiting or your looking for your pet hawk. You have no siblings and I've never seen your mum but now I know why," She admitted in a soft voice. "I've seen you around as I've said before, I really have."

It hit Rowan like a wrecking ball. She lived across from him. He had seen her, mainly with her head hung low, always averting her gaze. He didn't know that she had noticed him. She always seemed to be in her own world.

"You're the foster kid."

Aelin looked up. "Oh, so you have noticed me."

"It's hard not to. Your hair is like beacon of light."

The looked at each other and laughed.

"Aelin! Aelin," a boy came up to her and he looked like a male version of her. He was huffing and really unfit or he had run for a very long distance.

"Yes, Aedion?"

"Dad is looking for you. We got to go."

"Oh," Aelin said with a frown. She looked at Rowan. "I guess I'll see you around," she hopped off the swing but faced Rowan. Aedion started walking back and Aelin presed her lips against Rowan's. He responded immediately but she pulled her head back and smiled softly at him. She walked away without a word, without explanation and Rowan just stared after her with a longing face.

* * *

It had been a month since he had last spoke her and if it wasn't for glimpses of her, he would swear that she was a dream.

Rowan sighed to himself. It hadn't got any easier with his dad but they didn't insult Wahl other as much. In fsct the seemed to completely ignore each other. Rowan was good though, he was accepted into his selected course, studying game design.

There was one thing stuck in his head and it was Aelin. He had never pinned over a girl for this long and honestly, it was getting annoying.

Rowan entered the tattoo parlour . He was planning to get a sleeve to cover the scars from his hawk. Not that he mided the scars, he just reallly wanted a tat to piss off his father.

The lady at the desk bit her lip as he approached. "Emrys isn't in but Luca and the new girl, Aelin are. I'm not sure how you could feel-"

"May I meet Aelin." Rowns said, his heart beating so loudly in his chest. It was just a girl, he repeated to himself.

"Sure," she pointed to Aelin's door and Rowan went in. He stood there for a little while watching Aelin reading a novel. She was smiling at the book.

"Hi, Aelin." She looked up, startled but she was smiling. Practically radiant. Rowan walked up to her and kissed her, as pay back. Aelin still hadn't said anything but she had this almost dazed look in her eyes.

"Rowan." She breathed. "Hi."


End file.
